TIVA Love Story
by Monotufu
Summary: a little songfic that I put together to Taylor Swift's Love Story. It's rough, and probably bad, but I hope you enjoy!


**I was listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift and reading some much loved NCIS fanfictions when all of the sudden I started picturing this annd I wanted to make a story out of it! It may not be that good, I'm willing to admit that, but I hope you like it enough to REVIEW!!**

* * *

You stand on the balcony outside the Director's office. Office costume parties, you can't remember the last time you hated something more. That was until you found out the costume theme. _Ball._

**_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_**

**_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns_**

You look around, seeing everyone having fun. Everyone, that is, except the lone face that looks at you from the bullpin. You know that face only too well. Piercing green eyes stare at your soul, willing you to join him. You feel your feet move you a couple of feet forward as you stare at him; the brown hair you long to run your fingers through; the smooth skin of his jaw that you crave to set your lips on. You can't bear the beating in your ears. Your heart feels like it's everywhere, trying to get out, trying to get to him.

**_I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_**

As you look up at her you can't help but stop breathing. You have no control when she's around; no will power. She slowly makes her way down the stairs, her eyes never leaving yours. She's been up in the Director's office for hours, and you can't stop the wave of gratefulness that washes over you. She's beautiful. She always is, but now you can't feel anything except the unsteady beating of you heart, the pounding of your blood as it aches for her touch.

"Hey..." It's the only thing you can say that will actually come out as words. You know it sounds stupid, but the way he smells, his soft cologne mixed with the smell that is definately not manufactured, freezes your brain. Though if you could buy a bottle of 'Tony' you know that you would not be able to stop at just one.

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_**

You sit on the stairs, hours later. You feel out of place in the empty staircase in a beautiful white ball gown that Jenny had picked out for you. A tear slipps down your cheek as you continue to feel the pain of every word that Gibbs has told you, like each one has been carved into your flesh. You feel stupid. Of course, it could never work. You're coworkers, coleagues, _parteners_, but you can't help but feel his every touch. Every caress he's ever given you, every little touch that meant nothing at the time, but slowly began to mean absolutely everything to you. Gibbs said you didn't belong together, that it will never work. You could hear the protectiveness in his voice. You can't help but feel that he's being the 'you will never date my daughter' father to Tony, but you wish he wouldn't.

**_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll bbe the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_**

Tears run down your cheeks as you think of what happened. You had barely managed to let the word 'hey' escape your lips when suddenly you were in the elevator with Tony, Gibbs yelling at the both of you from where he stood, his hand still on the emergency switch. You realise the stairs are starting to get pretty uncomfortable, but the thought is barely audible amongst your confused tangle of emotions and thoughts. You know you love him, and judging by the way he acts around you, or when he sees you, you can tell he loves you too. You just with you could hear him say it.

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little way_**

**_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, and I siad_**

You smile to yourself as you sit on the couch, watching Magnum reruns. Sneaking around with the love of your life really was as much fuin as it had looked on TV. Every time you sneak around, go to the elevator with her, go down to 'visit Abby', you feel as if everything could end if you got caught, and it makes you feel eighteen again. Though being young is great, you can't help but feel empty every time you leave, can't help but feel your heart break as you see the tears run down your cheeks as she begs you not to leave, but you know you have to, and it kills you.

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_**

You look over at him in the bullpin. You hope he doesn't see your tears. You feel eighteen again as you look at him, loving how he looks, but you can't stand it. You can't wait any longer. You need him, and not the sneaking around. Him, in your arms, holding you close, in front of everyone.

**_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_**

You tell him you don't think this can work. You've pulled him into the corner, behind the stairs that you walked down wearing the beautiful dress that brought your world crashing through a bumpy ride. You see the way he looks at you, hurt, but then a new light appears in his beautiful eyes.

**_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring and said_**

**_Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_**

You feel people watching you and glance up to see the team standing on the stairs, looking at you with smiles on their faces. Gibbs' is the most brilliant. His pride and love for you is evident in every feature, proving that he wants you to be happy, even if it means giving up his 'daughter'. You feel tear run down your face yet again, and look back at Tony who has never moved his eyes from your face.

"Yes." As soon as the word leaves your lips his have captured yours. You wonder how he got up so fast, but it doesn't matter. You have a fiance, and a new love for office parties.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

**

* * *

****I know it's really rough, but I hope you like it. It's my first songfic and the timeline skips around a little, I know, but it's my first!**

**Hope you can find it in your hearts to review, because I love them!!**

**Monotufu **


End file.
